


Tu Es Belle

by ashnikkos_bby



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bad Ending, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashnikkos_bby/pseuds/ashnikkos_bby
Summary: Ivy gets fucked until he's somewhat illiterate.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057835
Kudos: 8





	Tu Es Belle

**Author's Note:**

> i was never planning on posting this honestly i think its horseshit and its my first time writing bxb porn but i did anyways. enjoy i guess

Jules is awestruck, and well, with the delicacy unraveling right before his eyes. It’s a shame if you wouldn’t be as well. “Please, please wanna,” Ivy stutters out the vibrations hitting right against his prostate while he struggles to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his socket. “what do you want, baby?” He responds.

Tormenting his little toy by sucking on sensitive spots on his neck. Ivy moans much louder than before, clutching the sheets until his knuckles bare white and biting his bottom lip until it oozes blood. And though having clouded thoughts, he does his best to form a sentence, so he doesn’t get reprimanded by his ‘daddy’. “I, I wanna cu-cum, please, please, please,” Ivy begs tears making their way out of his hooded lust-filled eyes.

Jules could feel his raging boner trapped inside of his sweatpants, almost like it was asking for release. Which gratefully will come soon.

He removed his lips from Ivy’s neck and instead placed them on his pink, swollen lips. They’re lips moving in sync as he reached down to take off his sweatpants and boxers. When he took them off, he lifted Ivy’s legs and fixed them on top of his shoulders.

Slipping his dick inside of his asshole with no care for the vibrator pushing right against Ivy’s prostate. “Fuckk!” Ivy screamed, cumming almost simultaneously when Jules’s dick entered his asshole. Rubbing against his oh so sensitive walls as he thrusted with a steady pace.

Jules stares down at his wreck of a submissive who couldn’t utter a word because of the pleasure he’s experiencing right now. With his ruined complexion, teary eyes, chest covered in his cum.

It was difficult not to bend down and pamper him with butterfly kisses. Ivy wanted to be treated like a slut and his soft dominant Jules would do anything for him. So, said dominant, picked up the pace. Increasing his velocity with every thrust, causing Ivy to cry out in satisfaction.

Tears streaming down his eyes as the overstimulation was inducing him to cum for the 2nd time that night. “fuck baby, tell daddy how much you like his cock.” Jules groaned into Ivy’s ear, slowing his thrusts and instead grinding into Ivy’s asshole.

Reveling in the feel of him clenching around his dick. He hid his agitation with a sadistic smirk, watching the tears fall from Ivy’s eyes while he tried to stutter out a full response. “oh god, ah I-i oh, so good.” “Is that it, baby?”

He comes to a complete stop, kissing down Ivy’s jawline and hearing up close the whines and pleas that were spilling out of his sluttery mouth.

A calming distraction until he falls back in with their roleplay. “No, no, no daddy please, please don’t stop.” God, Jules could fall in love with his voice all over again. He withdraws from his jaw, heading towards his lips and placing them together as if they were puzzle pieces.

They stay there for a short period, lips still attached, just as Jules returned to his former pace. Prompting Ivy’s moans to spill into his mouth. Chasing his orgasm, Ivy digs his acrylics into Jules’s biceps. Releasing their kiss to murmur a soft request against his lips. “Cum inside daddy.” They lock lips again, Jules hips thrusting faster now with a goal in mind. He ignores Ivy’s orgasm, speeding up quickly until he feels himself about to climax.

“Shit.” he groans into Ivy’s mouth, releasing his cum into his tight heat just as requested. Jules could feel Ivy smile against his lips, a non-verbal ‘thank you’ as they connected their foreheads. Basking in their repulsing sweat, the scent of sex and comfort of course until Ivy broke the kiss. “Jules, the vibrator is still inside.” “Oh, right.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you feel the second hand embarrassment when your done reading this.


End file.
